


Stay?

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: This is a thing I wrote for the lovely lizleeillustration. If you haven't yet, you NEED to check out her Tumblr. There's a picture that goes along with this and it's unreal. That's why I decided to write this. Her work is inspiring and gorgeous.This goes along with a gif she made of Castiel holding Dean in bed





	Stay?

“Dean?” Castiel walked quietly across the dark room.

“Dean, wake up.” He gripped Dean’s shoulder and shook him gently. “You’re having a nightmare. Wake up.”

Dean shot up in bed, panting and swearing under his breath. He looked over to the crouched angel next to him and sighed.

“Jesus, Cas. What did I tell you about watching me sleep? It’s creepy!” Dean hissed. Dean ran his hand roughly over his face and sighed.

“I wasn’t watching you.” Castiel defended. “I was passing by your room and heard you…crying.”

Dean wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and scoffed. “Wasn’t cryin’, man. Just a bad dream.”

Castiel rose from the floor and sat on the bed next to Dean. “You don’t have to lie to me, Dean. I hear you almost every night.”

Dean’s jaw clenched. “Whatever. They’re just dreams. Can’t really do anything ‘bout it.”

“Actually, I can.” Castiel took Dean’s hand carefully.

Dean looked down with wide eyes. “Dude, what’re you–”

His mind went blank for a moment. Everything was white, quiet, and pure. No spine-chilling memories from hell. Sam wasn’t dying on an endless loop. His mother wasn’t burning on the ceiling. Everything was just–gone.

“Cas how’d you do that?” Dean sighed heavily and closed his eyes. His head rolled back in what looked like pure bliss.

“I can take it away. Momentarily. I can take away every terrible, hidden thing in your mind. As long as I can…touch you, I can relieve you of the bad thoughts.”

Dean opened his eyes and focused on anything but the angel next to him. “It was bad tonight,” he admitted.

“I know,” Castiel held his hand tighter, “I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, man. Same shit as always. The world constantly needs saving, trying to look after Sammy, can’t get a moments peace. Feels like I’m drowning half the time and the other half I just want to die, Cas.” His voice broke into a sob as he turned his head away. “I just need it to stop. For one goddamn minute.” He sniffled and wiped his nose against his shoulder.

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel whispered. “Everything you’re carrying would crumble a lesser man. It’s not fair, but you can do this. And what little I can, I’ll help. You just have to let me.”

Dean nodded. “Was nice not being able to feel anything for a sec. Could you–I dunno. Stay? Just until I fall asleep?”

Castiel smiled wide. “Of course, Dean.”

They shuffled into a comfortable position on the bed. It was odd how easily they slotted against each other. Dean rested his head on the angels chest. He felt strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him impossibly close. He’d never admit it, but he felt safe in his best friends embrace.

“It’s alright, Dean. I promise, everything will be alright.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean’s eyes fluttered as exhaustion washed over him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful, calm sleep for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
